Nosso Imenso Amor
by Hannon Moon
Summary: Ser uma família...ter um filho... Isso era o que eles mais desejavam. O amor deles seria o suficiente para realizer esse sonho? Yaoi, 3 e 4, 1 mais 2, 3 mais Sally, Fluffly, Mpreg, Onsehot. Fic para o Q chan Isopor!xP


Observação: Essa fic pode ser considerada com elementos non-sense, mas, acima de tudo, doce e fofinha (ou assim eu espero nn'), talvez com um toque de magia. O que eu keria pedir era que, pra kem ler a fic, não ir esperando por teorias complicadas e pá, mas, sim, ler com a mente aberta para coisas impossíveis serem realizadas (como desejos à fadas madrinhas. :D). É issu, boa leitura!

oOo

_Nosso Imenso Amor_

oOo

Muitos anos depois, as guerras já haviam acabado, o que era relativamente muito bom para todos.

Numa grande casa da agradável colônia L3, a paz reinava não só pelo findar do sofrimento de seus moradores, das matanças que eles se viram obrigados a fazer. Mas, também, pela alegria e amor por eles compartilhados. Enfim seus corações sofridos viviam na mais repleta ternura.

Um jovem de sedosos fios loiros e de doce olhar observava pela janela de seu quarto o vasto campo verde e florido que a propriedade possuía. Porém, não era a ele que seus olhos se prendiam: mais acima, subiam sorrateiros e sonhadores para o gentil céu azul claro.

Sentiu um toque suave em seu ombro e virou-se jeitosamente para o seu amante.

- O que essa cabecinha loira está tramando? – perguntou Trowa com um sorriso carinhoso em seu belo rosto.

Quatre sorriu, segurando as mãos sobre o colo por um momento.

- Você não acha que somos muito felizes? – por fim, questionou, um tom saudosista em sua voz angelical.

O moreno diante de si piscou os olhos, surpreso pela indagação do menor. Então abaixou-se, de modo a ficar cara-a-cara com seu eterno namorado, acarinhando-lhe com a mão sua face delicada, com extrema ternura.

- Claro que acho, anjo.

O sorriso de Quatre se ampliou e ele fechou os olhos:

- Trowa...? – chamou, dengosamente.

- Mmm...?

Tornou a abrir os olhos aqua-marine, fitando o seu latino.

- Trowa-chan, eu queria ter um bebê.

Sem esperar por tal revelação, Trowa afastou-se alguns milímetros, encarando o loiro. Até que lhe sorriu em doçura, deslizando seus dedos longos pelas mechas claras do pequeno.

- Sim, eu também, Q. Também queria muito ter um filho. – confessou.

O príncipe árabe riu grandemente, e jogou-se ao enlaço do pescoço amorenado. Trowa retribuiu, envolvendo-lhe a cintura com suas mãos firmes e decididas.

Logo em seguida Quatre se afastou delicadamente do seu amor, ainda a abraçar-lhe o pescoço com os bracinhos. Olhou-o, confiante:

- Então, é melhor começarmos a ir fazendo planos.

O maior consentiu, sorrindo-lhe uma vez mais. É certo que queria realmente ser um pai, então, por que não tentar?

oOo

Passavam pelas fileiras da loja de departamentos com acentuado interesse. Agora vagavam pela seção de roupas para recém-nascidos, divertindo-se com as diversas tonalidades e estilos daqueles pequenos pedacinhos de pano que um diz serviriam para aquecer e proteger diminutos serezinhos.

Como ainda não sabiam o sexo de sua criança, optavam por peças brancas. Quatre pegou um macacão em mãos, tão macia e fofa quando um bichinho de pelúcia. Em seu centro, um sapinho verde risonho.

Por um instante, seus olhos banharam-se de emoção, já imaginando-se a segurar um bebê gorduchinho em seus braços. Ser pai... Que homem não o desejava?

Trowa acompanhou o pensamento de seu amante; podia pensar em todos os truques e brincadeiras que ensinaria para o filho se ele fosse menino. A chegada de uma criança em suas vidas seria, de fato, um grande e magnífico acontecimento. Tinha certeza que esse filho ou filha ou uniria cada vez mais, e lhes ensinaria mil e um sentimentos ainda não descobertos. Estava feliz com essa idéia.

As jades viram, então, um lindo macacãozinho cor-de-rosa, bem clarinho, com alguns babados e, sem que pudesse evitar, o tomou, encarando Quatre:

- Podemos levar este, se caso ela for uma menina?

O loiro sorriu, acenando positivamente com a cabeça. Era tão delicioso saber que, em breve, seriam papais que podia entender o ânimo de Trowa. Contudo, não conseguiu evitar de se derreter frente a expressão agraciada do seu moreno.

Trowa sorriu serenamente de volta, depositando a roupinha sobre o carrinho com as compras que faziam, com o ar sonhador.

oOo

Estavam aconchegados, ambos, num sofá da sala de TV, assistindo a um filme romântico – que Quatre escolhera – qualquer, quando o telefone tocou e, minutos depois, uma empregada veio trazê-lo para Quatre.

- É o senhor Duo. – avisou-lhe, entregando-o.

Assim que o levou ao ouvido, a voz de Duo se fez presente, alegre e alta. Quatre riu, adorava conversar com amigo. Conversaram um pouquinho, Trowa havia pausado o filme e esperava ansiosamente pelo seu amor.

Quatre terminou com uma despedida gentil, e desligou o aparelho, devolvendo-o à empregada, que prontamente se retirou. O moreno arqueou uma sobrancelha:

- O que ele queria?

O menor voltou-se para ele, retirando suavemente os fios castanhos de seu olho cor de jade direito, para, logo após, eles voltarem a cair por sobre a região.

- Queria nos parabenizar pelo bebê. Ele te mandou um beijo.

Trowa assentiu, agradecendo mentalmente pela atenção do amigo, e recostou-se melhor ao sofá, trazendo Quatre para junto de seu peito. Eles voltaram a assistir ao filme, porém, agora um breve relampejo de expectativa em seus olhos claros.

oOo

Dois meses mais tarde, eles haviam ido à sorveteria, aproveitar o calor gostoso do verão.

Trowa levava uma colher de sorvete cremoso de morango à boquinha delicada de Quatre, mas este congelou-se em determinada direção, fixamente. Virou a face ao local por ele encarado e, com gratidão, deu-se com o loiro admirando um jovem casal dando sorvete a um menininho de carinha travessa com pouco mais de um ano.

Sorriu, outra vez, mal via a hora, ele, de ter seu próprio filho entre os braços.

oOo

Cinco meses desde a decisão de Trowa e Quatre sobre terem um neném e os amigos comemoravam uma data festiva do ano com muito regalia. Estavam os cinco amigos reunidos, mais Sally, brindando o acontecido. Por toda a sala viam-se sorrisos felizes e risadas maravilhadas.

Os jovens, felizes, divertiam-se como nunca. Certa hora, o assunto girou entorno do filhote esperado pelo casal.

- Já escolheram o nome? – perguntou Wufei, curioso.

- Se for menino, será Brian, se for uma garotinha, pensamos em Rosett. – Trowa contou, empolgado.

- E se forem gêmeos – o árabe completou – ou trigêmeos... hihi... Bem, aí teremos que começar a pensar em novos nomes para dar aos pimpolhos.

E Duo riu, acertando leves tapinhas calorosos na costa do loiro.

- Se forem 11, poderão ter um time de futebol... Hehe, aí eu poderei lhes ensinar muitaaass cositas... – riu, sapeca.

- Baka! – Heero repreendeu seu koi, torcendo a boca – Não vá corromper os filhos de Quatre e Trowa.

- Heeiii! Eu não vou corromper filho de ninguém! E desde quando eu sou uma influência má? – cruzou os braços, emburrado, perante os risos de seus companheiros.

- Você quer mesmo que eu responda isso, Maxwell? – Wufei provocou, com um toque de brincadeira, e causando novas ondas de risos.

- Nhaa! – tacou a mão na direção do chinês, abanando-a – Já chega de ficar debochando do Shinigami aqui! – encerrou, ainda que com uma pontada de diversão também, referindo-se a si próprio.

- Ok, mas... E ai, garotos? Como andam os preparativos? – a mulher do grupo foi quem falou. Óbvio que, sendo mulher, seus instintos maternos eram bem 'gritantes'.

- Ah, nós estamos comprando tudo aos pouquinhos... Já compramos várias pecinhas de roupa e até alguns brinquedinhos.

- Mesmo, Quatre? Bem, se precisarem de alguma ajuda, é só me chamar. – a garota ofereceu.

- Obrigado, Sally. Ficamos muito felizes com isso. – sorriu-lhe, verdadeira e gentilmente.

- Eita, que desde que esse doizinhos aí resolveram formar uma 'família feliz', não se fala de outra coisa! – Duo brincou e todos riram – Por exemplo, não sei se vocês se esqueceram mas, semana que vem, eu, EUZINHO, LINDO E MARAVILHOSO, vou ter de arrancar meu ciso numa doloroooooosa cirurgia. – protestou, manhoso.

E, assim, a conversa prosseguiu descontraída, a turma, agora, tendo de agüentar a manha do americano dramático.

oOo

- Trowa, acho melhor deixar esse quadro do lado de lá. – Quatre sugeriu, apontando para a esquerda.

- Uhn? – Trowa voltou-se para ele, e depois para onde ele indicara. Realmente, lá ficaria melhor – Porém... Quat, não seria o caso de colocarmos o papel de parede ali primeiro? – falou, referindo-se ao local pelo loiro referido.

- Ah, é! Hihihi! – riu, constrangido.

Trowa se aproximou, não resistindo ao seu amor, e envolveu seu pescoço, sapecando-lhe um beijinho estalado em sua bochecha rubra. Quatre riu gostosamente, e pediu ajuda ao moreno para colocarem o papel em tons suaves naquela parede do quarto.

Rapidamente os dois puseram-se a ajeitar o papel de parede. A ponta mais extrema da parte superior começou a tombar em cima do loiro, e Trowa teve de segurá-la para que ela não cobrisse seu pequeno namorado. Riu-se, recolocando-a no lugar e garantindo-se que havia colado bem.

- Essa foi por pouco. – Quatre comentou, aliviado.

Assim que terminaram aquela tarefa, afastaram-se alguns passos para poderem examinar o trabalho: esperavam que aquele papel azul bebê misturado a um delicado branco, cheio de nuvens fofinhas e desenhos infantis agradasse o neném que nasceria dentro em breve.

Pelo menos o quarto estava ficando lindo. Quatre, com alguns retoques de Trowa, pintaram outras duas paredes em tons alegres com o motivo "festa na floresta", e outra ele recobrira com um rosa bem clarinho e bolinhas brancas, onde ficaria encostado o berço que em breve eles comprariam. Aos pouquinhos iam montando o quarto do filho ou da filha. E, com toda a certeza do mundo, se derretiam cada vez mais com aquela prazerosa situação.

- Pronto, agora vou pendurar o quadro. – afirmou o moreno, pegando novamente o quadro com um patinho amarelo feito em massa de moldar e indo até o local, agora azulado, para pregá-lo.

oOo

- Olha, este aqui é perfeito! – empolgou-se Quatre, puxando o braço dado com Trowa para que este repasse no que ele queria lhe mostrar.

Imediatamente o latino teve de concordar que aquele berço branco e cheio de detalhes meigos seria a cara da criança que teriam. Sem mais motivos para se demorarem, compraram de uma vez a futura caminha do neném deles.

oOo

Dois meses após estava previsto seu nascimento. Por isso, os dois pais corriam para aprontar tudo o mais rápido possível. Nesse momento, montavam o berço da criança esperada.

Trowa estava ajoelhado ao lado dele, enquanto Quatre tentava decifrar o manual de instruções sobre como montar um berço. Agora se perguntavam por que não pediram para que os ajudantes da loja em que o compraram não o fizessem por si.

Bem, talvez soubessem a resposta: podia ser trabalhoso, mas era para o filho deles! E eles não poderiam conceber dádiva maior do que sentir o gostinho bom de se preparar tudo para a chegada de um descendente, de um futuro para o grande amor que tinham.

- Trow-chan... Acho que aquele pedacinho está no lugar errado! – exclamou o menor, inclinando a cabeça em expressão confusa, olhando para o papel em suas mãos.

oOo

- Uh! Terminei! – Quatre anunciou, vitorioso, fechando a portinhola da última repartição do alto armário.

Cuidadosamente, desceu do banquinho no qual subira e ficara na ponta dos pés para poder alcançar seu objetivo.

- Já guardou tudo? Eu disse que podia fazer isso por você. – Trowa falou, observando o koi retirar o banquinho dali e devolvê-lo ao seu lugar.

- Nhe, tudo bem, Trowa-chan, você já arrumou a casa toda, eu posso fazer esse pouquinho.

Era verdade, Trowa findara os últimos preparativos com a casa: trocara os móveis de lugar, de modo que, quando o bebê começasse a engatinhar não pudesse trombar neles, lixara a ponta de alguns deles, para que ficassem em semi-círculo e não oferecessem perigo algum, cercara os canteiros com grades estreitas e grandes... entre outros inúmeros esforços para oferecer uma casa mais segura ao seu futuro morador.

Assim, Quatre ficou encarregado de manter produtos de limpeza, facas, aquários, vidros, panelas e afins longe do alcance de mãozinhas sapecas da criança que, dentro em pouco, estaria ali, junto deles, entre eles.

Foi então que a campainha soou e, após uma empregada atende-la e voltar avisando que era do correio, foram ambos até o portão. O belo moreno assinou o recibo, pois recebiam uma caixa de papelão razoavelmente mediana. Dirigiram-se ao sofá da sala de TV, e abriram o embrulho: dentro dele havia um lindo bonequinho em forma de um filhote de dálmata, com uma colerinha vermelha.

- Aw, que gracinha! – Quatre exclamou, tomando o bonequinho em mãos.

- Olhe, - Trowa chamou sua atenção para um cartão que viera junto com o presente – É de Wufei e Sally, para nosso filho.

O árabe loiro sorriu, deliciado.

- Ou filha. – corrigiu.

- Ou filha. – reafirmou Trowa, sorrindo.

A bem da verdade, o loiro bem sabia que seu parceiro desejava uma menininha... Ok, ele próprio desejava.

- Ah, vamos colocá-lo no quartinho!

Quatre sugeriu, e Trowa aceitou. Subiram ao quarto da crianças, que ficava praticamente ao lado do seus, e o depositaram cuidadosamente sob uma cômoda alta e branca, com as maçanetas coloridas, junto a outros dois bichinhos de pelúcia que lá repousavam.

Já tinham mobiliado o quarto inteiro e o banheiro adjacente àquele cômodo, enfeitado os ambientes e guardado todas as roupinhas, fraldas, bolsinhas, sapatinhos... enfim, tudo que compraram até então. Inclusive, aqui e acolá viam um presente recebido dos amigos: à beira da janela, um mensageiro dos ventos em pequenos cristais liláses, que ganharam de Duo e Heero; sob outra cômoda, um abajur rústico no formato de um menininho e uma menininha sentados juntinhos num banco de madeira escura; ao lado do cadeirão, um grande coelho fofo com uma gravata verde-musgo, que Relena lhes dera cerca de um mês antes...

Tudo, agora, caminhava para a felicidade maior e suprema do jovem casal: se antes eles já se amavam como nunca haviam amado, após ter esse desejo de serem uma verdadeira família realizado, só poderiam sentir como se fossem as pessoas mais abençoadas do mundo. Para eles, era uma vontade inegável a der ter um filhote.

oOo

Tinham acabado de adentrar o carro, abrigando-se daquele início de garoa. Havia semanas que não iam ao cinema, como um casal normal. Ficaram tão dedicados e preocupados com a chegada do filho deles que mal tiveram tempo para se enamorar.

Fora bom ter encontrado essa brecha para saírem e se divertirem. No entanto, Quatre não queria se afastar de casa por muito tempo, então, desta vez, não aceitou prolongar o passeio.

Os dois iam felizes e sorridentes no carro, satisfeitos com a vida.

Antes de retornarem ao lar, Trowa estacionou em frente à farmácia, para comprarem uma chupeta, que a única que haviam comprado parecia estar meio frouxa, e eles resolveram descartá-la.

Deixaram o veículo e foram à compra. Escolheram uma de marca boa e o moreno foi pagá-la, enquanto Quatre vagava por um dos pequenos corredores.

Mas, de repente, o coração de Quatre parou para, logo em seguida, se apertar e derramar-se de contentação. Tinha uma certeza dentro de si.

Correu, atrapalhado, até Trowa, que terminava de pagar pela mercadoria.

- Tr... Tro... – afobado, levou uma mão ao peito, mal conseguindo raciocinar.

Trowa olhou sobressaltado para o seu amante e, rapidamente, a certeza de Quatre o invadiu, profunda. Pegou o envelope pardo e apressou-se em sair do estabelecimento, acompanhado pro Quatre.

Entraram no carro e, num instante, o latino deixou o local. Corria, apressado, de volta para casa.

oOo

Seus corações quase saltitavam para fora dos peitos, entre muito ansiosos e animados ao extremo. Não trocavam palavras, nervosos demais em seus assentos.

Por fim, por mais que os minutos parecessem correr em câmera lenta, chegaram aonde desejavam. E, sem prolongar-se por um segundo a mais, abandonaram o carro do latino tão velozmente quanto podiam, correndo para dentro de casa.

Esbaforidos, subiram os degraus em contagiante ansiedade, atropelando seus passos acelerados. Pararam à frente da porta de um quarto muito especial daquela casa: o do neném que eles tanto aguardavam.

Tremulamente, Trowa tocou a maçaneta e, em demorada angústia, a girou, dando passagem para dentro do leve cômodo. E, então, não houve mais hesitação ou desespero. Simplesmente entraram no quarto.

E encontraram, sobre o enfeitado bercinho, um diminuto ser cor-de-rosa repousando tranqüilamente.

Era um bebê gordinho e delicado, as banhinhas suavemente expostas. Uns fios finos e espetados, dourados como os raios mais claros do Sol, adornando um rostinho calmo e angelical, cujas expressões mantinham-se fechadas num sono apaziguador.

Sorriam, ambos, instantaneamente. O bebê tão desejado nascera. E era uma bela menininha.

oOo

Haviam querido tanto, tanto e tanto aquele bebê. E, agora, ele estava ali, aguardando pelos momentos maravilhosos e todo o amor que seus pais ainda iriam lhe proporcionar.

O grande desejo do jovem, e feliz, casal, o imenso amor que tinham um pelo outro gerara aquele pequeno serzinho que ressonava adormecido entre os panos de sua caminha.

oOo

oOo

Observavam, agraciados, a pequena loirinha correr pelo campo verde e alegre do jardim. Ao que parecia, a ativa Rosett estava à caça de uma borboleta azul-vivo que voava baixo, quase ao alcance de suas mãozinhas delicadas.

- Pega, pega! – falava a garotinha, erguendo as mãos para o alto, tentando capturar o bichinho diferente e fascinante.

Quatre deixou um riso escapar de seus lábios entreabertos, pousando o livro que lia sob seus joelhos, à uma cadeira de madeira, tingida de branco. De seu canto, viu seu marido moreno se aproximar da peralta e vivaz menininha de 3 anos. Sorriu, enternecido.

Trowa puxou a filha para si, pegando-a em seu colo e a erguendo. A meninha loira levantou as mãozinhas, para o céu. Depois, voltou seus grandes olhos cor de esmeralda para o papai, que lhe sorria.

Deixou que as madeixas loiras e repletas de fartos e longos cachos roçasse na bochecha do moreno. Trowa não conseguiu evitar um riso, e caminhou com a pequena em seus ombros, à cavalinho, até Quatre, parando à sua frente.

Trocaram um sorriso. Não precisavam de palavras para transmitir o que sentiam: agora eram verdadeiramente felizes, e ponto. Felizes, juntos do resultado do grande amor que sentiam.

A jovem Rosett riu, levando as mãos ao céu mais uma vez, como se tentasse tocar aquele enorme azul distante, como seus pais tocaram uma vez.

oOo

Fim 

oOo

1. Eu disse, num disse, que era pra ler a fic com mente aberta...u-u Booom, eu, não, NÃO esqueci de escrever nenhum pedaço do texto! Isso mesmo! O Quatre NÃO ficou grávido, NEM o Trowa. E eles também NÃO contrataram um serviço de adoção ou uma mãe de aluguel, como alguém pode ter achado, depois de ler que eles encontraram a bebê no berço. Na verdade, a criança nasceu porque eles se amavam e keriam ter um filho, e a vontade deles imperou e a criança simplesmente nasceu. uu E eles sabiam que issu seria o suficiente para terem um filho...ok?

2. Bem, eu ando tendu um surto de eskecer nomes de personagens. nn" mas eu tinha achado um tão perfeito para a filhota deles... ai, como eskeci nn', tive de pensar em outro... Agora, deixe-me falar da pekena Rosett... Na minha cabeça, ela tem as feições delicadas, porém vivazes e decididas; ela tem cabelos da cor do Quat, lisos até um pedaço, e depois eles começam a cair em cachos como os das princesas de contos de fadas, e grandes olhos da cor do Trow-Trow. Ela é sapeca, viva, tem bastante energia e também é muito meiga e doce, além de ser aquele típico irritadinha, rsrs.

Booooommm, essa fic eu comecei a escrever bem rapidinho pra poder postar no dia das crianças (é, ia escrever uma história homossexual com criança nascendo à bel vontad do Divino Espírito Santo do Yaoi e ainda diz que é pra criança. ¬¬'), até que, quando eu terminava de descrever, que eu me tokei q... Nós não estamos em outubro! O-O" (tipom, eu tava achando que dia das kiança era daki a dois dias, mas agora eu me tokei que ainda é 10 de setembro nn') Então, então... Agora não sei porque posto essa fic... pior que naum tme nenhum motivo mesmo... então, eu...vou posta-la em homenagem... ao aniversário de um ano e alguns meses do meu Quatre de isopor?o-O... Bem nn', tudo bem porque eu já sei o que vou escrever pro verdadeiro Dia das Crianças: uma fic muito fofinha (ou eu espero que seja nnV), vocês verão; e essa sim poderá ser lida por gente de qualquer idade.

Bem, é issu, espero que quem leu, não tenha achado muito confuso... e gostado. n-n Ah, só naum fikou muito boa a fic porque eu estou meio dodói e meu cérebro funciona menos que o normal nessas épocas (e olha que o normal já naum é grande coisa...o-o) Ah, a fic naum foi revisada, perdonem os erros.

Ah, reviews, por favor, se quiserem...

Grand beijo, até mais

Tchauzinhu/o/

10/ 09 – que naum é 10 – de 2006.


End file.
